


Subtlety

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	Subtlety

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Autobot Jazz.” The Decepticon smirked under his faceplates as the Autobot raised his helm to stare at him. “I think you failed.” He said with a flare of amusement in his electromagnetic field, letting it wash over the Autobot as he raised a hand to poke the captive’s chest plating.

“That would depend on what I was doing.” The small black and white mech said as he shifted his feet, rattling the chains.

“You were sneaking about my base. I caught you. Therefore whatever information you came to get, well, can’t take it back to your little Autobot buddies now can you?”

The Autobots energy field didn’t change, even as he tilted his helm to one side, a small smile appearing on his face plates. “Who says that I came for information, I could have come to check out the cells.”

He almost had to reset his audios at the answer as his processor started to calculate the possibilities that the Autobot had indeed come to check out the cells, before the utter improbability of the statement registered.

“The truth if you would Autobot. Or I can make this very... unpleasant for you.”

“Fine, fine, I came to extinguish you so that the base descended into chaos and the Autobot stronghold to the North could launch an attack with a higher probability of success and a reduced number of casualties.”

“Right. And what were you looking for in the base computer?”

“Passing time.” He frowned as the Autobot’s field registered sincerity and a hint of amusement. Damn glitch was finding it funny that he had been captured.

“Of course. And what did you find while you were - passing time?”

The black and white mech grinned, “I found that some mech had uploaded a copy of Stronghold onto your server.”

He resisted the urge to bang his helm against the wall as the smaller mech sniggered. “You aren’t even taking your capture seriously.”

“Nope, can’t say I am.” The helm canted to one side again, visor glowing as the Autobot stared at him. “But you should really be taking me seriously.”

The Decepticon raised one heavy optical ridge. “And why, pray tell, should I be taking a mech in chains seriously, you are in no position to do anything.”

“But I am.”

The words were barely heard as fire seemed to pierce his chassis, burning through his energon lines as he slid to his knees, limbs no longer responding to his commands.

He hadn’t even heard the other mech, not even a flicker of his energy field or the soft ring of metal feet on the floor.

Squinting through optics slowly losing focus he could make out the shape of a tall mech, all clean lines and sleek plating as he paced around him to free the other Autobot.

He chuckled. The sound a mere whisper of static as his last vision was of the famous Autobot assassin staring dispassionately down at him, energon blade still held in one hand.

And all his troops would see when they came to look for him is empty chains and his grey frame, having been overpowered and extinguished by an escaping prisoner, not a premeditated tactical murder that would herald a major offensive against the base.

Well played Autobots, well played.


End file.
